Morning Off
by Maisy13
Summary: Grissom and Sara have the morning off. One shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI, but oh how I wish I did. :):)

**A/n:** Warning, this is what is commonly known as smut. Please read responsibly. This is for Aussie. You asked for it, and you got it. I hope you like it. :P:P All typos are mine.

* * *

Sara opened her eyes and smiled. She'd just been having the most delicious dream of when she and Gris had first met. She loved dreaming of the first time they'd seen each other, especially now that she knew him… well, more intimately, because each time she dreamed about it, things got a little hotter. This dream had been tame compared to others. Well, reality is better than fantasy… She turned head, watching as Grissom slept peacefully. It was Saturday, and they didn't really have to get up, but figuring he wouldn't mind waking up a bit early, she slid over and trailed a hand down his cheek, over the curve of his jaw, working her way down his chest. She detoured a bit around his nipple, then continued on towards his belly button. She'd noticed a change in his breathing somewhere around the nipple, and by the time her hand began to glide under the sheet he was fully awake. Grabbing her hand, he moved it up out of dangerous territory, and pulled her to him. 

"Now, now, was that a nice thing to do?" He murmured, nuzzling her cheek.

"Well…," she kissed his jaw, "you were," she kissed his chin, "sleeping, and I…." she swept her tongue over his lower lip, "I was awfully…," she kissed him fully on the mouth, getting lost for several long moments, "I-I was feeling so, so…," she dipped down and nibbled on his lips once more, "lonely." She sat up, straddling his waist. "I thought it only fair that you should be up as well."

"Well my dear, you got your wish. Now what are you going to do with me?" Smiling he reached up and ran a finger across her belly, dipping it into her navel.

Grinning, she leaned down, stretching her body into his. "Goodness, you are up aren't you?" She giggled as he growled and arched his hips. Still smiling, she sat back and looked down at him. Biting her lip, she contemplated the contours of his body. "Hmmm, where should I start?" She leaned forward, bracing her hand on the bed. Using her other hand, she started tracing a line from his shoulder. Giving him a devilish grin, she kept it to a straight line, lightly tracing her nail along his skin. Soon she discovered she'd have to scoot back to go any further, so she shifted her weight forward, and slowly slid backward, watching his face as she did. He groaned and gripped the sheet, his eyes rolling back in his head. Pursing her lips, she pulled back the sheet, smiling at the sight before her.

Grissom worked to hold back the groans. His eyes were closed, his hands tangled in the bed sheets. She wasn't even really touching him yet, and his body was stretched taunt, and tingles were running up and down his spine. It was like this every time they were together, and he always felt like a damn fool when he thought of all the time that he'd wasted. He bucked at the slight scraping of a nail down his shaft. Twisting his hands more tightly into the sheet, he gasped out loud and nearly fainted. He felt her hand wrap fully around him and begin sliding up and down. For several blissful minutes she continued applying pressure, and his body was beginning to relax into the rhythm. His hands were beginning to relax, but his body was still tingling with each glide of her hand. He had just begun to think he could survive this when he felt the soft wetness of her tongue pass over him. As she slid her mouth over him, his body began to vibrate. "Baby!!" He gulped in air, breathing harshly. "Ah baby, you need to…" He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

Sara looked up at him from her kneeling position, judging just the right moment. It had been three weeks since they'd last made love, and she knew that neither of them would last too long. She saw him bite his lip, and roll his head into the pillow. Judging she didn't have much time left, she quickly sat up and slid up his torso. She grabbed him on either side of his head and whispered. "Open your eyes, baby." When he did, she gazed into them as she lowered herself onto him. His gaze was feverish as she began to slide up and down, nearly losing it herself as with each thrust she felt herself winding tighter and tighter. Suddenly he growled and gripped her hips, rolling her over under him. Holding her gaze, he slowed the rhythm, and for several long moments, they continued at the same pace, taking time for kisses, and nipping at each other's lips. Suddenly he picked up the rhythm, pumping in as deep as possible, and pulling out just about all the way before plunging forward again. Sara felt her belly began to tighten. Groaning, she wrapped her legs around him and matched him thrust for thrust. Quite suddenly she felt herself fall over the edge of a precipitance, her body tightening, her mind flying into a realm of ecstasy no mere mortal should experience.

Grissom too could hold back no longer. He groaned, and held her tight as his mind followed his body into heaven. Long moments later he lifted his head where it had been lying heavily on her shoulder. Gasping, he looked into her eyes. They were still glazed and unfocused, and feeling a sense of pride his rational mind would say he had no right to; he smiled and shifted, rolling to lie beside her.

His mind was drifting somewhere in that space between sleep and awake. He was pulled out of it when she shifted and lifted her head. "So, what should we do next?"

He laughed. He couldn't think of doing anything. "We could eat something. It might give me some more energy."

She giggled. "And why would you need more energy?"

"Well, the way I see it, I have three weeks to make up for, and that's going to take energy." He grunted and made a move to get up. He'd made it to sitting on the side of the bed when the phone rang. Tossing her a disturbed look, he leaned forward and picked it up.

Sara listened as he "uh huh'd" and "umm humm'd" a lot, his voice drifting in and out.

Grissom listened as Brass explained the situation to him. "I wouldn't call on your day off, but the EMT guys won't go near the body until someone gets these bugs, and you wouldn't want them to disturb the scene would you?"

Grissom grunted. "Okay Jim, I'll be there in fifteen." Sighing he hung up. He looked back with an apologetic smile, but it turned to one of love as he saw that Sara had drifted off. Leaning over he kissed her brow and whispered. "To be continued sweetheart, to be continued."

**The End.**


End file.
